The present invention relates to services provided on mobile communication devices. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for providing enhanced services at such devices.
Since its introduction, wireless communication service has grown dramatically as individuals have seen the value of being able to conduct business and take care of personal issues while being mobile. An example of a known configuration for providing mobile communication service is illustrated in FIG. 1. Mobile stations, also referred to as mobile communication devices, 100 and 101 can be in wireless communication with antenna/transceiver structures such as those represented by towers 102 and 103. Towers 102 and 103 are associated with respective base stations 104 and 105. The towers and base stations make up the wireless transmission and receiving points throughout an area covered by a wireless communications network. These areas are typically referred to as cells, giving rise to the common terminology “cellular” network. The base stations 104, 105 provide the electronic capabilities for allocating wireless spectrum to mobile communication devices 100, 101 in the cell or cells serviced by the towers and base stations associated therewith. The base stations 104, 105 are connected to a mobile switching center (MSC) 106. A given service provider area can include multiple MSCs. For simplicity of illustration, only one MSC is shown in FIG. 1. Each MSC has associated therewith a home location register (HLR) 108, which identifies subscribers, also referred to as users, associated with a given service provider as well as service features available to those subscribers. Multiple MSCs could share an HLR. A visitor's location register (VLR) 110, which identifies those mobile stations not listed in the MSC's HLR, but registered in a region serviced by a base station associated with the MSC, is also associated with the MSC.
One of the services available in a wireless communication network is messaging. This service enables a mobile communication device subscriber to receive messages from a message center (MC) 112. Messages can take the form of audio messages or text messages. Other services may also be available in a wireless communication network. The MSC 106 can be coupled to a public switched telephone network (PSTN) 114 thereby providing a gateway from the wireless communication network to a land line network. This may enable connections to either other communication networks (not shown) or to land line equipment such as telephone 1116. Additionally, the MSC 106 may be coupled to other communications networks, such as for example the Internet 118, as shown in FIG. 1.
Today's mobile communication devices 100, 101 have processor and memory devices disposed therein so as to enable certain functional capabilities. Among those capabilities are such things as sending and receiving short messages (known as the short messaging service SMS) and having browser capabilities which allow over-the-air access to data networks. Furthermore, the mobile communication devices 100, 101 may include sufficient processing and programming capabilities to enable features such as caller-identification, speed-dialing, etc., which all enhance the communication capabilities of the subscriber who uses the mobile communication device. However, to maintain the mobile nature of a mobile communication device 100, 101 limitations may be imposed on its processor and programming capabilities. Thus, the extent of services operating locally within a mobile communication device has been somewhat limited. It would be advantageous if a way was found to enhance the local services available on a mobile communication device 100, 101 without dramatically affecting the hardware and software requirements for the mobile communication device.